Fragile as Glass
by gothope
Summary: My imaginative conclusion to the Movie.
1. Default Chapter

Fragile as Glass  
  
Disclaimer: LXG and the characters are not under my ownership. I'm a college kid. I can't afford it!  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fan fiction, so please be gentle and patient.  
  
The remaining five walk across the dry long grass fields from the graveyard to their (far from town) isolated hut.  
Skinner glared up into the cloudy Kenya sky, "Stormy weather. Perfect for our last day."  
"Wonderful. You can stay at the pub." Mina said with the most excitement anyone here has heard from her.  
"Oh Mina. Trying to rid of me." His hat shakes in disagreement; "Someday you'll like you and me in the same room together." The raindrops started coming down mildly. "That will be at your funeral service Mr. Skinner," she smiles at herself. "That's the day I will not be wearing black." Next to her Sawyer covered his mouth with his forearm, hiding in his laughter. "You better stick with the bar maids."  
"Fine!" Skinner buttons up his coat, "I'm off to a better place like Allen!" He jogs away towards the town with his make up compact in hand. "Chow!"  
  
*******  
  
The gloomy daylight came into his sight. His hands goes out of the freshly dug dirt and onto the sides of his underground tomb. There on the solid ground he pushed up his head and shoulders and takes a deep gasp. His head moved around looking for the rattle noise that caused him to come out, but there's nothing except thunder and a rifle.  
  
*******  
  
Nemo swung onto the bare back of a black horse, "I'm going to the Nautilus." Sawyer came up beside the stallion, "Designing a new automobile?" "Someone must do it." "You mind if I help?" "I work alone. But you do owe me from the last one." Nemo presses his inner thighs causing the horse to run fast as the winds of the storm. Sawyer climbs onto a saddled mare. He leans a forward making her walk up to Mina. "Do you want to come?" "There is no use for me in engineering. I will stick with my chemicals." "Anything you need me to bring back?" "No." She walks past the horse towards the hut's door, "You should learn not to be so helpful." She walks in and closes the door behind her.  
Sawyer shrugs his shoulders, "How about you doctor.Doctor?" He turns her around in a circle to scan the area, seeing nothing of Henry.  
  
*******  
  
His leave was unnoticed as Skinner and Mina occupied everybody's attention. "-What is our destination today Henry? -" Henry looked around his surroundings of long grass and the town getting smaller. "A little farther Edward. Then you'll have your fun. -No. Now! -" Henry shakes his head, "We need to be some place safe." He nervously takes the pocket watch out of his vest pocket. "In another hour. I promise." He continues walking with his back too the town and his new friends. 


	2. Modified

Fragile as Glass  
  
Disclaimer: LXG and its characters are not and never will be under my ownership. But I thought I'd have fun with it anyways.  
  
Authors Note: I used poor class British terms for Skinner. If someone has no idea what some of these words mean, please tell me.  
  
The echo of waves and hard rain made Sawyer's ear ring in light pain. Nemo read through their list of materials and ideas. "I think more padding would be a good idea Captain."  
Nemo took off his spectacles and dropped them on the navigating desk. "For more safety?" Sawyer but his index finger in his right ear, "No. My one ear is delicate to echoes."  
Nemo in thought looked out the window, "How about a canvas for the top?"  
"Like Teepees."  
"Yes. Can with stand water, no really bad echo noise." Nemo puts his spectacles back on. "And easier to take off."  
"Or we can keep it attached and fold it down." The echoes got louder causing Sawyer's face to wrinkle. Nemo added in to their list, "I am ready to draw these ideas."  
"Can I pick the paint color?"  
Nemo nods his head in yes, "You can tell me on a sunny day."  
"Thanks." Sawyer leans his head to the right with his palm covering his ear. He leaves the room into the main passageway where it's more quite. Something wet is on his hand; he took it away from his ear. It's a little bit of blood, "Shit!"  
  
*******  
  
What little amount of tools Mina brought on land spread all over the table (the only furniture they have in the hut). "To think in these Victorian times," Mina's fourth attempt to light her budson burner, "They would at least use animal hide for roofing." The long grass roof dribbled water on the top of her head.  
Mina slams the flam starter down, "Alright then." She looks around like an animal in new surroundings. "Must be an inventive scientist," she repeats to herself, thinking for a solution to this nonsense.  
  
*******  
  
Skinner sat at a small round table, drowning another pint with a cigar between his gloved fingers. A bar maid, a young African, came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hello nipper." Skinner placed the empty glass to the side, "You mind coming back with a refill luv?" He took a few pound notes out of his coat pocket and stuffed it in her dress. "Thanks." She kisses him as she grabs the glass. Skinner reclined in the wicked chair, staring out the open door way. The once busy dusty road is now an abandoned mud pit except for one person walking. The man looked familiar; he's older, facial hair, dirty but for a shinny rifle over his right shoulder. Skinner took off his glasses; but the man is still there, coming this direction. "Allen?" Skinner closed his eyes, when he opened them the man was gone. He rubbed the top of his forehead and giggles, "I'm starting to become to brained." 


	3. Burned

Fragile as Glass  
  
Disclaimer: LXG and its charters are not under my ownership. If it was the world would be different (probably not in a good way?)  
  
Authors Note: I pre-apologize! This chapter's humor is a bit cheesy.  
  
The rain tampered off by the time Sawyer arrived to the damp hut, "Perfect timing." He slipped off the horse-dripping wet, taking the cotton out of his ear. "Figure your own way to get dry." He smacks the horse's arse; she gallops over to a patch of long grass where three other horses feasted.  
Sawyer started to unbutton his white shirt, walking to the door made from reminds of a fire last May. Knocking left black stains on his knuckles, "Mrs. Harker?"  
Mina light up her burner, "Go away I'm not buying!" Sawyer laughed as he walked in, "Not selling ma'm. Just offering." He looked above the table; her coat hanging over it like a tent by his suspenders stretching from corner to corner of the bamboo beams. "That is the best thing I've seen those used for," he nods and smiles at her.  
Mina held a tube by tongs over the burner, "Yes agent Sawyer?" Sawyer took off his shoulder holster for a few seconds to peel off his cling vest. "Well, I reckon it's going to be clear tonight." He hangs his vest over the stretched suspenders, "You want to take a look at the universe?"  
"I thought you were designing a new automobile to crash?" She takes the tube away from the flam.  
"Were going to New York City for materials, we'll be there in four days." He leans against the table to get a better view of her working.  
Mina pours a blue liquid from the tube onto a rag. "Hold this," She hands him the rag. "You men should put this in a compartment for the front window." She places the tube in a holder and picks up her spectacles. "See how dirty these are?" Sawyer looks at them in her hands, "Just a little." Mina takes the rag back to rub it against the glass surface.  
"Now look," She holds them back out.  
"I can see my reflection," he swipes his bangs back, "I need a cut."  
"It's a glass cleaning fluid I created." She places the spectacles back next to her ledger.  
"That's good. Can you make something to sent the automobile also?"  
"Like Lemon or Vanilla."  
Sawyer takes a beaker off the table a swishes the clear liquid in it around. "I was thinking Pine."  
"I have had interested experiences in the wilderness," She takes the beaker away from him. "But I will be a passenger right?"  
"Of course. When ever you want a ride, just tell me."  
"I prefer vanilla."  
"How about your answer for tonight?" He lifts himself up and sits on the table.  
"You to young a ignorant for me." She bends down to write something in her ledger.  
Sawyer folds his arm over his chest, "What the hell? An elder aunt raised me; I had no one to tech me to be a man. Or a selfish bastard."  
Mina dropped the pencil down, "Like Dorian? Do you think him being a trader is what attracted me?"  
Sawyer felt panicky, "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." There came a crack and pop under him. He jumped off the table with his hand over his right ear as the table collapsed on one side, dumping everything off into a pile of broken glass.  
"Mrs. Harker I.Ahhh" He's speechless not knowing what to do in this situation.  
"Leave!" Mina started painting with her winter stare.  
Sawyer slowly looks back and forth between her and the pile. "When we yall go to the city," his eyes get glary, "I'll buy you a new set."  
"Those were a wedding gift from my husband. Irreplaceable!" Mina walks over to the door and holds it open. "Leave before something else breaks out!" 


	4. Unusal Preacher

Fragile as Glass  
  
Disclaimer: LXG and its Character are not under my ownership. They denied my application for it.  
  
The big bang from the door made Sawyer go in pain both physically and emotionally. After the ringing noise in his ear ended, he shakes his head and walks towards town. Hoping to find a solution, from the most unlikely source.  
  
*******  
  
Henry pulled the vile out of his vest pocket, "-How much longer Henry? -" He looked down at his watch and placed it back in his coat pocket, "Fifteen more Minutes. By then we'll be a good distance away from everyone." The Mountain starts getting bigger and bigger in they're view. "- I'm going to climb that! -" He runs faster, "You will soon Edward. You will soon."  
  
*******  
  
"You like Limey's luv?" Skinner pulls her on to his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the side of his face, "Only this one." She smiles with white grease make-up on her lips.  
Sawyer walks inn with his hands in his pant pockets through the doorway of the pub, observing Skinner wiping the lips of the local woman with his leather fingertips.  
Skinner moves his hand around her back," How about a little pull on the lips now?" The maid gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Com'on. I was thinking more of a long snog."  
"Skinner!" Sawyer yells making Skinner jump out of his kiss.  
"Sawyer chump." Skinner slides the last of his pint over to Sawyer, "You need to be tanked up to?"  
Sawyer comes up to the side of the table, "Maybe latter. I have a question to ask you." Sawyer looks at the woman in Skinner's lap then back at Skinner.  
"I can't believe I'm going to ask you this." He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair. "Do you know a lot about women?"  
  
*******  
  
Allen walks behind the pub into a back door into a storage room, "Kenta?" Behind a pile of barrels, Allen finds his elder friend asleep on mattress on the floor. Allen leans the gun against the wall," I better give him something back." He opens up a trunk near the mattress with the initials AQ engraved on it.  
*******  
  
Mina rode the horse fast but kept her form to perfection on the white British throe horse. She needed this to clear her mind, to be alone. So much has happened in a little more then a week.  
Her past came back to haunt her, the past that she needed to leave behind, but couldn't because of the present she lives now. She wants to be alone but wants to talk and help the others without them bothering her in return. 


	5. friends and nemises

Fragile as glass  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LXG or any of its characters. Or do I??? HaHa!  
  
Authors Note: Just have a hell of a time.  
  
"Honey, could you leave?" The maid gave Skinner a kiss on lips before sliding off his lap, "Thanks luv." Skinner kicked out the chair in front of him, "sit down young man." Sawyer sits down with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his knuckles.  
"The only bloody thing that understands women is God. Not even women themselves understand themselves." He reaches over for his beer to take a sip, "Now. Let's cut to the chase. It's about Mina."  
Sawyer lifts up his head smileing, "I guess it's a well known fact."  
"You're a young mortal. She's a freaky immortal." Skinner takes off his hat and scratches his bald white scalp. "I guess because she was married before it's all fun and flings now."  
Sawyer sits up straight, "So you're saying. She doesn't want to lose anyone else, like her husband." He stands up, sending the chair backwards onto the floor. "Shit Skinner. I know what to do." He runs to the doorway, "Thanks!"  
Skinner raises his glass at Sawyer's direction, "God help you chum!"  
"You have a very big heart. Considering no one could ever see it, Mr. Skinner." The voice came from the chair formally occupied by Sawyer. "But he'll never quit." Skinner dropped his glass; it chipped on the wood floor, "Allen?" His face is shaved and cloths changed, "If you weren't going to finish that drink I would of."  
Skinner shakes his head, "Africa really didn't let you die." Skinner stood up and wobbled over to Allen's side of the table. "Yes Mr. Skinner. And Africa really allowed you to get tanked up." Skinner smiled at his late friend with opened arms, "How about it Geezer!" Allen puts his foot into Skinner's stomach, "No thank you."  
Skinner smiles wickedly and steps up on the table, "Hey everyone!" The other occupants, some sober and some not, looked up to the very white man. "This man, my buddy died and is now he's back." They look around clueless at each other except for the elder men.  
"Skinner," Skinner looks down at Allen, "Most of them only know very little kings English." Skinner puts his hands on hips, "Oh well. To make it short and simple, a fire party tonight. For my friend"  
That the others understood with cheers and smiles as they left to spread word.  
*******  
  
Henry dropped the empty vile with his jacket and vest as he climbed up the hot rocks. His back grew a hump, his arms swelled up in muscles tearing up the shirt, his face became two sided and his voice got deeper. After a few more mutations, Hyde's running and jumping rock to rock to high elevation. "Thank You Henry! This will be a great Odyssey for us." 


	6. The education of Mina Harker

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG or any of its characters because it would turn into one huge love fest!  
  
Authors Note: Yes Mina is a little too emotional than we know her, but I thought it felt right.  
  
Nemo climbed high on his shelf latter, in the library of the Nautilus. His fingertips slide over the bridges of ledgers on engineering and his past experiments. He pulled out two and laid them on the step above his head as the tall doors opened and slammed closed, causing books from other shelves to drop on to the floor.  
Nemo looked down upon the black dressed Mina Harker taking off her bowler hat. She took a deep breath and tossed the bowler on the oak table covered in papers and a straight edge.  
"Mrs. Harker! If you're going to have female prissy moments, please do not take it out on my lady." Mina's cold look went up directed to the fellow scientist as he climbed down with the ledgers under his arm.  
"I thought I'd come here to be alone," she walks around the room to pick up the books on the floor.  
Nemo places his ledgers on top of the papers and opens one up. He squints at his hand writing from years back, "You look troubled." "None of your business captain." Mina was about to place the last book back but her eyes caught the Latin title. "Are all these in Latin?" Nemo places his hands over his belt as his eyes skims over the mess of papers for his glasses. "No, their all mixtures of different kinds of languages." He removes his hands and leans over the table to shuffle, "I would suggest something on communications."  
The noise of the papers rubbing against each other bothered Mina making her lean her head to the right as she sat in a chair at the end of the table. "I was thinking about American boys hormones will be suitable right now."  
"Young man, Mrs. Harker. Not a boy." Nemo laid the papers back down, giving up looking. "He has much to learn," he looks at her sarcastically, "Like some of us." Nemo places his palms flat on the table surface, shaking his head about his misplaced glasses. "I think as we are traveling together, we must teach each other." Mina stared at the table avoiding eye contact with Nemo disciplining her.  
"I last had them on the bridge with Sawyer!" Nemo stood back up straight; "I will leave you with what you journeyed for." He bowed down good-bye and left, closing the doors behind him.  
Mina reclines in her seat as she open the book to the cover page with an illustration of seven Arabian nights riding the desert.  
  
*******  
  
The long thick dry grass slowed Sawyer down as he ran to the hut. When he came onto the hard dirt ground his speed picked up, into the closed door leaving black scorch marks on his face.  
Sawyer backed up and wiped his numb cheek, he shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for a peak inside. "Mrs. Harker?"  
There is nothing there but some of the others items and the broken pile of glass. Sawyer walks in and looks upon it shaking his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Harker." He goes over to one of the ban-boo beds and takes a sack pillow. He unties the rope that's keeping it close and dumps some of the buckwheat seeds on to the ground. 


	7. cowardly lion

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG or any of its characters, to bad because I had big plans for me and Skinner (wink).  
  
Authors Note: This is a chapter of great male bonding, both good and bad.  
  
The two rekindled friends walked together across the long grass field under the clear blue sky. Allen's eyes squinted at a little accident hut on the horizon, "Bloody hell! That's where you're staying."  
"Nemo wanted to be close to shore, Mina wanted privacy and Henry. Well Henry doesn't want people to look at him." Skinner peeled off his sticky gloves to allow his hands to breath. "I can't even tell it rained an hour ago." He dragged his hand across the sharp grass, giving him a splinter, "Ouch! I hate it when I get these things." He holds his sweat outlined hand up, "I could never find them to pick them out."  
"Even when you visible?"  
Allen watched the burnt door open, "Poor Sawyer. He must be board." He climbed onto a saddled horse and carfully placed the sack in his lap.  
"He's done well with his time. Designing a new car and practicing shooting with your old gun."  
Allen smiled, " So Roberta isn't being hung up yet."  
"He has gotten very good, you should see him Allen."  
Allen shakes his head as Sawyers rides off to the opposite direction, "Don't tell anyone else that I'm here."  
Skinner stopped walking and turned to Allen looking down, "Then why did you talk to me?"  
Allen kept looking at the ground, "I need you to say bye." He gulps, "I'm supposed to be down there." He lifted his head up to Skinner, "have fun with the living." Allen turned around leaving Skinner by himself as he walked back to town.  
Skinner yelled backed at him, "Are you even going to your own party?" Allen kept walking. Skinner put his hands on hid hips, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
*******  
  
Edward rolled on his back grunting in the cold snow of the mountaintop. "God, Henry this the way life should be," He stretched out and relaxed under a ledge of icicles, "The coldness feels good."  
Edward looked up at Henry's reflection on the icicles, blue and shivering. "-Your metabolism is slowing down,-" his words came out broken. "-Why can I fell what you can? -"  
Edward smiled, "I'm having fun this way." Edward's attention went to something good he in the dry air, "I'm hungry."  
Henry saw the lion stepping down to their ledge, "-It's beautiful Edward, don't kill it-"  
Edward jumped up onto his feet and put his face right up to the ice, "Don't you get you get sick of everyone telling you what to do Henry?" He didn't answer back just stared. "-What the hell is going on. We've never been like this! -"  
"It's not we anymore Henry. I'm not a part of you anymore," his hot breath made the ice sweat, "It's all me." He broke the icicle as the lion came closer growling.  
"Come on!" He waved his hand; the lion squatted down getting ready to pounce. 


	8. Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not Own LXG or any of its characters, oh what a wonderful world.  
  
Authors Note: Thank You to all of you who read my crazy story so far, you all make me special inside.  
Also, I have never read Dracula but do know some details. And yes my time line with Mina's life is very off but it's what came out on the paper.  
  
Sawyer opens the library doors to find the room empty but a complete mess on the table and floor. He walked in slowly trying not to step on the sheets of draft paper and knock down the small pills of books.  
He dug deep into his pant pocket and pulled out a small black case. He held onto it as his right traveled along the edge of the table. Somewhere there's an compartment that Nemo hide their personal files, but not even him with the key couldn't open it without the others permission and attendance inside these walls. It was a pack they created to make sure no diabolical mad man would still their extraordinary abilities again.  
Sawyer whistled as he went around the table again, off to the left side he felt an indent. He stopped and listened before taking action, no footsteps coming down the passage way or anything being knocked over by an invisible man.  
He opened the black case, picking out three of the several lock picks inside and knelt down under the table to find the oddly placed key hole. It only took a few seconds of pocking, and wiggling to turn the lock and with his one arm reaching out to pull the drawer. His other hand had to keep the picks in place, without the skeleton key to stay in the drawer would automatically lock itself.  
Sawyer pilled the five folders he found with his fingertips onto his lap, searching for the one he needed. He passed Dorian Grey's with discussed, Allen Quatermain's with a sad smile, and then onto Mina's. He put her file out on to the floor next to him and reached his arm back out into the drawer to place the other back in order.  
Sawyer pulled the picks out after pushing the drawer back into the table. He started to crawl back out from under the table with Mina's file under his arm but raised up to quickly banging his head on the edge of the table.  
"Shit!" He stood up with his hand dropping the picks onto the floor to put pressure on his forehead. While messaging the swollen spot he noticed Mina's bowler hat on the table. He pulled the folder out from under his arm and placed it next to his black pick case. His hand reached over to grab the hat, he liked the feel of the velvet lining and the soft netting draping over the front. His nose noticed a musk smell coming from it. He sniffed it and then placed it back on the table smiling, "Vanilla."  
  
*******  
  
The empty long passage way filled with echoed sound of her shoes moving on the hard wood floor and her long fingernail tapping on the book and folder she carried in her hands. She stopped at her closed door and placed a free hand on the hatchet wheel, "- I'm a handy kind of guy,-" came to her mind as she began to pull the wheel. She shakes her head, clearing her mind of the thought that should have not even come back up.  
Her scent turned her attention back in to the empty passage. The smell is nothing worse compared to her regular chemicals she plays with on a regular bases. But it's a scent she could not ignore, following it further down the rows of doors.  
"It's a gel breathing in oxygen I supposed," She walked into an unmistakable room. Decorated with two rifles hanging on the walls and a table similar to hers covered in bullet shells, grease, and cleaning tools. With what free space in here had a bed sheet on the floor, weighed down by a closed brown bottle with a brush lying on top of it. Next to a cracked beaker and a bottom of a cylinder with other glass pieces being glued together surrounding it.  
"Well," she knelt down to touching the beaker; "I am a very inconsiderate prick sometimes."  
  
*******  
  
Allen walked around the remaining foundation of his house. The town carpenters have already recycled what good piece that was left over from the bomb. Now what was here is being collected and thrown in the back of wagons for tonight's fire.  
"Bloody Skinner! He'd lead everyone to a lost the plot." He put his hands in to his paint pockets and looked over to the graveyard. Looking at the similar markers next to each other, but only one to a filled grave.  
  
*******  
Sawyer walked from the passageway into his room doorway reading the file, repeating some important facts out loud. "School teacher in Dover England for five years," he lays down on his bed studying more. "Gosh, she has a heart for children, especially orphans."  
Mina stayed knelt on the floor watching him getting into her history. After a few seconds of feeling like Skinner, she decided to let her presence be known, "I was an orphan."  
Sawyer curled his lip up as he closed the file, "I was to." He swung his head over to her, "Hello Mrs.Harker."  
Mina nods her head to him as she brushes glue onto two glass pieces, "I'm also surprisingly a mother." She puts the brush on the jar's lead, "Her name is Lucy, named after an old friend of mine." Carefully the two pieces are fitted together and clamped.  
"Don't bother with that it's my responsibility."  
Mina stands up, "You can call me Mina," she leans over to straighten her dress.  
Finding this a perfect moment to learn more he takes the chance "Does Lucy live where you're from, England?"  
Mina already feeling uncomfortable to opening up to him smiled at thought of her daughter. "Yes. With her husband an accountant," her smile faded, "like her father was."  
Sawyer rolls off the bed on his feet and stands up with the folder in hand, "you miss him a lot don't you Mina?"  
Mina raises an eyebrow and takes a deep breath to calm down at such an ignorant question. "It was a life I gave a lot to keep, as long as I could." She gulps to keep her voice from getting shaky, "Luckily Lucy isn't in the same circumstances." She walks over to the other side of the table and collects the book and folder she carried earlier.  
"Would you like that life again?"  
Mina went up to him, face-to-face. "No." He looks down avoiding eye contact.  
"It's done and over with."  
"What about a fling?" Sawyer looks back into her blue eyes and smiles at his reflection.  
Mina placed her hand on his shoulder and rubs it, "I'd like us to be friends Tom." She drags her hand down his arm and turns to leave.  
Sawyer gulped from her touched and then realized, "I never told you my first name."  
She Looks back from the door way and holds up the folder she carries, "Your not the only one who can pick locks."  
Tom smiles, "Aren't we naughty," and gives her a wink. 


	9. Ned

Disclaimer: I do not own LOEG or any of the characters involved with this fan fiction. Just call my lawyer at 555-ARSE-Law.  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long for chapter 8 to be posted. I've been trying to re-write the chapters (by hand) to keep them more organized. Thank you for the grammar correction, that's where I have the most trouble.  
Plot wise? This is just something I did for fun and practices my writing because I have a learning disability. But hey! If you want to see Allen as a zombie then write an alternative to this and I'll post it for you. But if your looking for something serious then I'm sorry, you're reading the wrong fan fiction.  
  
The young operator crushes the headphone against his ear as he scribes the connotation of the mores code. His eyes squint as he writes the message down under the only light from a gas lantern in the dark compact room.  
His captain opens the door and brings a glow from the white Ivory room behind him. Making his body is shadowed and his expressions mysterious to the crewmember.  
"Sir, It's from Mr. Land." The radio single ends, the young man rips the paper off the pad.  
  
"Nemo.  
  
Prove that you're not homicidal.  
  
Then I'll give your offer an answer.  
  
Ned Land."  
  
Nemo pushes his found glasses on up his nose, "I expected that." He pets his beard in thought, "Send Mr. Land this message."  
The operator dips his pen tip in the ink jar and settles in his chair with pad in front of him. "Ready Sir."  
"Mr. Land stop. The Nautilus will meet you along the shore of Quebec stop. The Nautilus will arrive in two days stop. Wait for further instructions tomorrow stop. Captain Nemo stop."  
The young man finishes up writing, "I'll send it out now sir." As he pressers the headphone against his ear the door closes, leaving him squinting in the dark again.  
Nemo alternates back to the meeting room, walking up to the black marble table he comments, "bloody rebellious Canadian." He unrolls a map of the North Atlantic Ocean on the table. 


	10. Vanilla 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG or any of the characters involved with it. Although I do have a purple lava lamp and a pet bird. How does this relate to my fan fiction? I have no idea.  
  
Authors note: Enjoy! If you are not enjoying this then don't read it, I won't be hurt.  
  
Sawyer strolls out of his room carrying a crate, making clank noises with every step he makes in the passageway. His face twitches in aberration pain from the glass echoes entering his ear. The agent stops in anterior of Mina's door using his right foot to knock on the steel, causing his eyes to close in exast from his ear.  
"Tom?"  
Sawyer's eyes open, he didn't even relies the door opened. Mina leans against the frame with her eyebrow arched up in curiosity," Are you alright?"  
"Hi." He gives a faint smile, "I believe these belong to you," He hands the crate over to her, "I wouldn't experiment acid with them. But they still have memories."  
The Victorian woman said nothing back as she turns back into her quarters leaving him standing in the open door way. He sniffs the smoky air of a familiar scent from the dim light room," Is that Vanilla?"  
"Yes, I prefer reading in the candle light." Mina apposition the crate next to more chemistry tinsels scattered along the surface of her table. "You may come in if you need."  
"Thanks," he steps into the gothic styled room drowned in golden candlelight decorated to her taste. Beside the wooden furniture that was given in all their quarters, there's a black leather chair, metal candleholders, and some small statues of gargoyles (the rest I leave to your imagination).  
Mina reaches over to the wall switch beside her dresser, being used for chemical storage. The wall lamps grew brighter, making everything more visible. The young man's eyes wonders around his surroundings stopping at a book laying open on the bed.  
"Something that interest you sir?"  
Tom's head snaps back at Mina sitting herself over the arm of a black leather chair. "No ummm.., Well sort of."  
She smiles wickedly at his blushing "Oh?"  
To prove his innocents the agent strolls over to her bed and picks up the open book. "I'm interested in your reading taste," his eyes scan the leaves left open, "Did you teach Latin Mina?"  
She looks in shock that he even knows what Latin looks like, "Yes. Among other things."  
"Well of course," the agent placed the familiar book back the way he found it, "Sinbads my favorite."  
"I didn't know copies of Arabian Nights were printed in America."  
Tom goes over to the stand next to her chair and plays with the one candle flame, "I wouldn't know, I read it here two days ago." He looks into Mina's lost expression, "we southerners aren't as illiterate as some believe."  
She slides off the arm and into the cushion of the chair, "You have a lot surprises don't you."  
Tom continues moving his index finger in and out of the flame, "come tonight as a friend and see." 


	11. Preperations

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG or any characters involved with this fan fiction. So.stop staring!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is a sad note, three more chapters to go and then it's the end of this story.  
  
He storms in the deserted hut, leaving the door open  
allowing the moonlight to help with sight. Skinner wanders over to his  
bunk to grab his folded black cloths off the mattress. As he puts his  
legs through the pants the invisible man notices the broken table and  
Mina's coat with Sawyer's vest hanging over stretched suspenders.  
  
"Jesus! It looks as if, the bash started here." Skinner  
buttons his slacks as he wonders over to the hump of plywood.  
With his bare toes he taps the side, causing it to flip  
over on its side, "Where ever we go it turns to a freaking disaster  
zone." He turns back to his bed shaking his head, "Damn I need some  
beer and loving."  
Skinner pulls a black turtleneck over his head, as he  
straightens the necks fold he spots something gone. "And where the  
hell is my bloody pillow?"  
  
*******  
  
Henry shivers in physical and emotional coldness from  
the above sea level clammy climate. He tightens the arms of the dead  
lion hide around his bare torso for warmth, "God Damn you Edward! What  
were you thinking?"  
As he waits for an answer the snow absent mound come  
in to his view. His bare feet forbid him to rush down to the warm  
rocks because the disability to grip the snow-covered ice.  
He stops to discuss more with his demon," Well? Any  
other time you'd annoyingly intercourse with my mind." He lifts his  
arms up in the defeat of patients to relishing an echoing deep growl  
up to the darkling sky.  
The scientist knees start knocking, at first he thought  
it was the coming night air making it colder. But then it moves up his  
body, "Vibration." He stares down at his soar red feet as little  
snowballs race down past them. Slowly his head looks up the mountain  
where an avalanche of snow and ice erase his past footsteps coming  
towards him.  
"Shit me!" Was all he got out before the running pile  
took him out from under his feet to ride down with it.  
  
*****  
  
The great hunter went searching for is prey in the amper  
disorganized trunk. This block of weathered wood traveled with him and  
his son Henry on their exports together from the age ten up to when he  
earned his doctors degree. Each object he passes by brought back  
smiles, laughter, teaching and learning between the two friends and  
father and son.  
Allen's eyes started to glaze over at the sight of the  
gift. It was after their hunt in the Uganda wetlands, for a beast that  
terrorized villages at night. The beast was a crocodile that Henry  
killed himself at age eighteen, that Allen used its skin to make a  
shoulder bag and belt.  
His mind is drawn back to the present by the bustle  
outside. Allen drops the bag to the side as he stands up, cracking his  
knees for a peak out the second floor window.  
A band of the villagers are pulling wagons of barrels  
with beverages and some other with live pig and chickens for feasting.  
Allen pulls his head back in, "bloody Skinner! By tomorrow everyone  
will wake tanked up next to goats."  
  
*****  
  
He walks off the ramp of his lady into the damp sand of  
the shore. His black leather boots are magnets to the loam, collecting  
layer after layer with each step he makes.  
Nemo looks down upon his heavy feet with choler,  
"Another rational reason I prefer the sea." He knocks the heels of  
each boot on the side of the other one to disinfect the land from  
himself.  
The inventor looks up into the universe wondering how  
long will it be before he creates travel out there. His eyes pan the  
sky to balk on to the full moon anterior the light blue horizon.  
He antedates to leave in two hours, with or without the  
rest of the group. His expectations for the automobile due date will  
not be interrupted by his stop to Quebec.  
It fells like a past life to him, being young and  
vengeful towards the Limey's for his family. When things started to  
settle in his heart and mind, Ned started to contact the Nautilus.  
Rubbing in about his great escape from the clutches of Nemo with the  
French scientist and his bloody little assistant. The captain knew a  
man that smart-ass and naive is well personify for Ishmaels  
replacement. 


	12. The Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG or any of the characters involved in this fan fiction or their momma's, papa's, sisters and brothers.  
  
Authors Note: Well my computers went mental and lost the original type version of chapter what ever it is I'm on and get this, while I was trying to save it on a floppy. So it's late, but it's here now!  
  
The exotic dress captain storms through the mission room onto the cat walk dividing the chamber with the navigation apartment. Step by step higher up the stairs give him a amplify view of the beauteous golden annul Shiva.  
His brown paws raps around the solid gold navigation wheel of the god of a thousand names. Nemo closes his eyes and silently prays for the tonights and tomorrows journey leading his sword of the sea.  
He opens to study his reflection in the pain background by the dark blue horizon. His old brown eyes squint at a mysterious movement bundling up to the sky, "What the Avatar?"  
  
*****  
  
Mina stubbles with her velvet glove fingers as she buttons up the dark green petty coat as she relaxes against the cool pipe railing out side on deck. With her back to the harsh breeze she's feeling fluke about putting her hair up before this, "Gazing of the Stars" with Tom.  
Mina's right hand slides down into the deep hip pockets of her outer garment, searching for warm refreshment. She fist around a silver case; rotating the top with her thumb to pop a cigarette tip out.  
She takes it in between her lips and pulls the case away, letting go of the lid that snaps back in place. Putting the case back into her pocket, Mina takes out a matchbox and quickly in a break from gusts she ignites one.  
Cupping the fritter flame with her hand and slowly bring it up the tip, illuminating the cigarette in a bright orange. After a good puff she tosses the stick overboard allowing the wind to put it out and gravity taking it down to a watery grave.  
  
*****  
In the center of the navigation room, Nemo steps into a small circumference of railing with a pair of binoculars hanging off. He steps his foot down onto a peddle, relishing a sound of air pressure. The crow's nest slowly began to lift up as an iris hatch opens above him to the outside. He unhooks the binoculars and rests them on his neck feeling the burning cold along with the bare patches of facial skin.  
  
*****  
  
9 yards away from the fire Alan observes Skinner mutilating a pig rib carefully with his teeth, not getting any grease over himself.  
"Skinner!"  
The yell makes him jump and suck the pork he was grinding into his throat. Alan steps up behind him as Skinner pounds onto his own lungs, gratefully flinging the meat out into the fire making it sizzles.  
The great hunter places his hand over his friend's neck for comfort but quickly takes it off leaving visible handprint and grease all over his hand. "Yuck," Alan wipes the white substance onto his own shirt.  
"You," Skinner faces the older man and points his ribs at him, "You finally got your plot together Mr.Bullshit enjoy the living Skinner."  
"Clam up Skinner!"  
"Don't tell me to clam up." He pocks Alan's shoulder, leaving a grease stain and an unhappy face.  
Skinner brings the rib back to his mouth and takes a mouth full, "Lighting up."  
Alan pulls the strap over his head and lets it hang in his hand, "give this to Sawyer."  
"My My," Skinner takes the scales into his leather hands. "You sure? I can pun this for a lot."  
Alan gives a cocky smile, "You have to much of a heart to do that," he points at Skinners chest, "I can see straight through you."  
  
*****  
With the paint cracks it looks at if she has pumping vains from his perfect birds eye view of the Nautilus in the moon light. Nemo brings the binoculars up to his eyes and focuses on to amber blot over 4,000 yards away.  
Nemo pans over the shadow figures around the fire, two pocking each other looking as if to start a fight. Some others are wondering away from the fire wobbling with mugs in their hands, "I know where Skinner is."  
He tilts up and changes the lens to zoom in, " My God!"  
  
*****  
  
The snow ride ends in the air like as a waterfall off the mountain ledge spreading the sandy ground towards the unexpecting people in waves. 


	13. Gemini

Authors Note: Here is a long awaited chapter but well worth the wait. I used the time for my classes that are mostly in the A's, one a B but I'm bring that up and a video project. I do apologize if there are any errors but like most college students, time is not your friend.  
  
-Gothope-  
  
Mina exhales circles of smoke into the breeze, turning it into a mist around her. Her lips tighten up into a smile at her thrill of escaping the Victorian reel. At the beging of this bash she acted like the reserved lady but little by little, she has warm up to these men and allow more of her true self out.  
A tap from the hatch jumps her out of escape and back into the traditional. She tosses the cigarette overboard and blows the remaining smoke out from her lungs.  
Another knock, this time harder as Mina waves the remaining smokes away, "I'm bloody coming!" She paces over to the hatch and slowly turns the wheel to open. The backlighting from Sawyer makes her delicate eyes squint.  
Sawyer lumbers out of the hatch frame carrying an arm full: a tripod, box camera, lantern, and a small dark bag in mouth. He mumbles something sounding not remotely close to English language.  
Mina tugs the bag out from his mouth, "Pardon?"  
Sawyer smiles, "I was sorry about the inconvenience but." He shrugs his shoulders, rattling what he holds. "I'm just missing a few constilation out of my collection."  
"You have an collection?" Her eyebrow went up on this one, ever since that chase in Venice she has notice him evolving or coming out from his outside appearance of a gun happy American.  
She closes the hatch, leaving just the glow of the lantern. It reminders her of earlier in her candle light room, discussing his favorite Arabian story of Sinbad and how fitting Tom and him are. Both Tom and Sinbad living just for thrills and without fear of breathing the future.  
Sawyer wobbles away to the far side of the door with Mina trailing behind him for an answer for her earlier question. "Where ever I go I take a picture of different constellations." Sawyer settles down on his knees and starts setting the tripod, "I thought as you have the materials and I the knowledge, you'd like to assist me in developing theses."  
Mina picks up the lantern left below Sawyer so he can have more illumines, "I also carry the knowledge of photo development Tom."  
"Well ya of course I didn't.." It was no use he is under the same stare as in the hut, "Oh Boy!" He just turns his attention back to the tripod.  
"Apatisave (agree)." She gives a sarcastic smile, "but you will have to use my cracked tools."  
Sawyer tightens the tripod and looks up to her dim highlighted face a little shocked at her warmness,"Thancian! (thank you)"  
  
*****  
  
The snowfall comes to its end with an earth shattering plump of a massive body into the muddy pond of melded snow and sand.  
Henry places his arms into a push up position and lefts up his head out of the water, "Mmm Good God!" Feeling very misplace, something that is lost to the plot as his eyes pans the plains. "Edward?" Not a mental answer back as Henry lifts himself up standing in the knees high water. He glances back at the fall he just accomplish, "Impossible." He moves his muscles around without any discomfort, "there's not even a sprang."  
Water stats dripping down from his short stub hair into his face, as he wipes them away his hand froze. "That's not mine," it isn't his hand but Edward's, he looks and touches a few other parts of his massive shell.  
"No!" He digs into the pockets of his tight trousers and pulls out a chain that dumps out his pocket watch. "This can't be. It's a bloody nightmare," his thumb presses the release button. "I'm back on in Paris pasted out in an ally and I'm going to wake up," swinging the gold cover to clean glass where he saw his reflection, his own reflection laughing back at him.  
  
*****  
  
"Did ya feel that?" Skinner stairs at the ground and then slowly tilts up to Allen as fellow bashers run past them both, "Something just shook my world, and how unforgent it wasn't Mina." He shakes his head and looks over Alan's shoulder, "damn it."  
Ignoring Skinner's ability for a joke in such unsettling circumstance, Alan walks away, weaving through familiar faces running pass him in the opposite direction.  
Skinner eyes follow his friend "Alan!"  
He turns his attention back to the crowd and their direction to town with the temptation to follow. "Oh Shit!" Skinner starts walking backwards and then turns 360 into someone, wiping some of the white grease substance off of his nose.  
"Sorry," Skinner says briefly as he looks down onto the older woman staring up from his chest with fear at the nose less man.  
Skinner tilts his head, "something wrong love?"  
The woman at first couldn't scream but not to long she sounds like a panache. Skinner covers his ears with the palms of his hands as the woman runs around him and back with the crowd.  
Alan stops away from the commotion around the fire into the blinding darkness. Absent the use of sight, he concentrates at the small vibrations from the earth through hi body, becoming heavier and bring a sent stronger.  
Alan smells the scent, one he has breathed before, "Confusion."  
  
*****  
  
The nostrils flare at the mixer scents; meat, smokes, and human fear. It intrigues him, rather if it is Edwards's physical reaction or his own curiosity, he can't decide.  
So he stands around in wonder if he stays at mountain in his own self-pity or go follow his nose.  
"Well they have seen gorillas and other dangerous bulky mammals, and I am the one in control. I Think?" The mounstoueres stomach rumbles in hunger, "But pork sounds good."  
  
*****  
  
Sawyer carefully pulls the lens cup off without moving the view of Gemini for the cameras expose. He takes a step back and looks over his shoulder to Mina who's occupied by the moon, "You think the doctor and Hyde share the sign."  
Mina glances at Tom, just realizing he's talking to her, "Pardon?"  
Tom looks back at the camera a little imbarest, "Never mind-"  
Mina turns herself around to listen from the landside of the Nautilus, "Do you hear that?"  
"Umm No." Tom walks up behind her, squinting out into the darkness at a little dot far away.  
"There screams," Mina's voice is more deeper, "human screams."  
Tom comfortably places his hand over her shoulder, "Are you alright?"  
A horses galloping out of the ship's ramp causes both Tom and Mina to jump in their spots. A blue rider being followed by three other rides in white dragging a net behind them. 


End file.
